


The Point of a Submarine

by purplehairedwonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, The Heart Pirates really love the Polar Tang, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Tumblr Prompt, Zou Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehairedwonder/pseuds/purplehairedwonder
Summary: A submarine is not the typical ship one sees on the Blues.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Point of a Submarine

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Tumblr prompt “What if it sinks?”

“Law-dono,” Kin’emon began, stepping up next to Law and eyeing the _Polar Tang_ skeptically. “It is an… unusual ship, is it not?”

Bepo’s hackles rose as he stood alongside Shachi and Penguin a few feet behind their captain and the samurai. He tried not to take the question personally; he knew their ship was unlike most ships that sailed the Blues and that the samurai from Wano would not have seen her like before. But Bepo loved the ship; the _Polar Tang_ had been their home since Wolf had gifted it to them on Swallow Island, had become the home of the entire Heart Pirates crew over the years, and he wouldn’t hear a word against her.

“She’s a submarine,” Law replied with a slight shrug. Though he’d never admit it aloud, Bepo knew Law felt the same. The _Tang_ had been a safe way to sail the North Blue and later the Grand Line while avoiding the prying eyes of Doflamingo, who owned the skies. She was home and she was freedom. “Traveling underwater is going to keep you safe from unfriendly eyes once we reach Wano’s borders.”

“Underwater,” Raizo murmured. “Fascinating.”

Kin’emon frowned. “W-what if it sinks?”

And there it was. Bepo exchanged knowing looks with Shachi and Penguin. That was a question they’d heard countless times over the years. Whether from a new crew member or, more rarely, a guest on the ship, the same question spilled from their lips. And Law always responded the same way:

“That’s the point of a submarine.” And a smirk.

Kin’emon sputtered slightly, and Bepo took pity on the samurai. “Don’t worry, Kin’emon,” he said, joining the two men, “we’ve been sailing on the _Polar Tang_ for more than a decade, and she’s always kept us safe. She’ll keep you safe on the way to Wano, too.”

Law gave Bepo an approving nod from behind Kin’emon, and Bepo felt his chest warm. He’d missed his captain. He’d missed sailing.

Boarding the _Tang_ after months on Zou, trailing behind Law and their guests, Bepo sighed happily at the feeling of comfortable familiarity settling in his bones once more. It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/caitlin_kelly11) and [Tumblr](https://purplehairedwonder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
